A zombie with a mind
by Animaxfan and Makiro
Summary: A zombie finds himself on the floor...That's right! He's much more intelligent than the other zombies!...of the university parking space and there are others like him and they can smell food. But day by day he regains his humanity bit by bit. Chapter 4 up
1. Awakenning

Ladies and Gentlemen! Here's a note from the authors!

Makiro: I made this story due to fascination with zombies. My 'friend' or should I say my 'other self' is unable to help me at the moment... for he is currently... Tied up...

Animaxfan: MAKIRO! I'm sooo gonna get you right after I get out of these chains!

Makiro: Pay no attention to the tied up Guina Pig... So now... Enjoy! Or I'll come over to your house and kill you with my pet zombie, Biter!

Animaxfan: Don't worry folks! He doesn't mean it! (I hope...)

---

**Awakening**

In place called Millstone people were happy. Everybody who came to live there lived a happy life and died a peaceful death. Everything there was perfect. No crime. No murder. No prostitutes selling their bodies for money and/or pleasure. But then 'they' came.

It was Sept.28, 1993. People from Millstone and from other towns were evacuating to the larger cities. Some stayed to wipe out the creatures from their homes. They made the Millstone University as their HQ, the Police department as their Armory, the hospital as their... uh, Hospital. They fought off the creatures as much as they can. But one by one, each and every area they had turned into an outpost or a new HQ, had fallen and bolstered the ranks of the creatures and now... The creatures are invading the last and final shelter of the humans... They had invaded the University...

Millstone University, Campus Parking space...

_Who am I? Where am I? Why is there a wound on my arm? Why do I feel no pain? What is this feeling? I feel... Hungry... I want to eat something... But what did I exactly want? But, wait... That smell... I smell... food... I...Must...HAVE IT!_

A man who was about in his late twenties was lying on the floor of the parking space in his own pool of blood. He had part of his left cheek bitten off. But he wasn't alone... There were others like him... and they could smell the food... there were about only six of them or so... One was wearing a policewoman's uniform and had several large chunks of flesh missing from her legs and arms she seems to be no older than twenty. Another was also a woman in her late teens she was wearing a cheerleader's uniform... Another one was a man in his thirties. He seems to be wearing an expensive suit. Another was a man in his twenties. He seems to be wearing some doctors outfit. And another was a rather young yet bloody woman who was wearing some kind of school uniform.

The bloody man stood up and walked towards the delicious odor and not too soon the others followed him.

Meanwhile...

"Are there still any survivors?" A man named David asked.

"I'm not sure. Group A went inside the university for any survivors, group B are in the parking lot but hasn't returned. Damn! I wish they'd hurry up! We really need to get out of this town!" A woman named Charlie answered.

"I do hope they're alright." An old british woman named Agatha said.

"Hey! Hey!" A man cried out.

"Isn't that George from group B?" Larry asked.

George was waving to them as if signalling them to come closer. "Something's wrong. Let's go see what's wrong." Agatha said.

"George! It's nice to see that you're okay, but... Where's the rest of Group B?" Charlie asked.

"I...I don't...Know." George stammered.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I told you! I don't know!" George said with a bit of annoyancein his voice.

"What happened?" David asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW! GODDAMMIT!" The pissed larry yelled.

"What happened!?" David asked again trying to hold in his laughter.

"For the fucking fourth time. I - DON'T - KNOW!!"

"Okay."

"You..." George said, pointing at David. "Are no.1 in my hitlist."

"George. What do you meant when you said that Group B was gone?" Charlie asked.

"Group A was taking too long in the University so, me and the rest of Group B went in. I got seperated from the rest when a group of those 'things' suddenly showed up. I ran as fast as I could, I thought... I thought I heard Katey say something."

"Oh my god, David! Over there!" Agatha shrieked as she pointed at the little blood parade heading toward them. Charlie looked up at the blood parade and took a good hard look. There was only six of them. A policewoman, a lawyer, a doctor, a man, a university student and a cheerleader.

Charlie turned pale when she saw the cheerleader. "Katey?"

---

Hey there! Sorry if it's kinda short though but I'll try to make it longer! I'll update as soon as I can!

Note: Makiro happens to be my alter ego. Like most alter egos he's my opposite. Unlike me, He's serious but he can be funny in a way...


	2. Rescued!

Animaxfan (speaking in foreign accent): Hello everybody! How ya'll doin' ? Hope ya'll have been enjoyin' my story here so far. Now the let us listen the disclaimer from some Freaky half intelligent zombies!

The freaky half intelligent zombies: Author NOT own dawn of dead. _braiinnnssss._

Makiro Taking shot gun and shoots the freaky half intelligent zombies: Asta lavista, baby!

Animaxfan (still speaking in a foriegn accent): Look at this mess! It's going to take me all day to clean this up!

Makiro: Shut up and clean!

Animaxfan: Who do you think ah am? Cinderella!?

-----

_The Survivor's_

"K-katey?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Charlie! Don't just stand there! Run!" Agatha cried.

"Holy shit!" George yelled as more zombies came swarming out of the university.

"RUN! GODDAMMIT! RUN!" David screamed.

"Charlie! What're you doing!? RUN!"

Charlie and the others started to run for their lives. Charlie could've sworn she heard David scream like a girl not two seconds ago. They ran into a small house and locked themselves in. They barricaded the doors and windows and made sure that they were strong enough.

"Agatha, you go and look for anything that could be used to defend ourselves." David instructed. "Charlie, you make sure that this house is completely empty except for us. And George... Hey, where is George?"

"Ohmigod! He's still out there!" Charlie exclaimed as she looked out in a small opening in the window.

Outside, George was running down the street with several zombies chasing after him. He was shooting as he ran he managed to kill five but more kept on coming. Not too soon he had about fifty zombies on his trail and one of them, unfortunately caught up with him. Charlie, David and Agatha Stared in horror as they watched them eat him. They could hear his screams, they could feel his pain, they could see his bloodied face. They tried to drown out his screams, they tried to avoid seeing his face, they tried to ignore his pain but they could not... For he was their bestfriend since everything had started.

Five minutes later...

Charlie was leaning on David crying her heart out. Agatha was sitting on the couch of the living room silently mouring. David... well... was sort of enjoying what was Charlie doing... leaning on his shoulder... (We know, It's not the right time for him to be enjoying this.But don't worry we'll fix that!) Charlie stopped crying but tears still came down her eyes. She got up and switched on the TV for any upcoming news that was happening right now.

A news reporter was standing near the chaos in the city. People were running around screaming while the police and the military were shooting at the zombies. Cars were either left there, being tipped over, on fire or were running down zombies as the driver tried to get to safety. "As you can see here the police and the military are trying to hold off the zombies, the president has ordered a nation wide evacuation and people are advised to leave their homes and head on over to the evacuation points as soon as possible and the president has sent out several rescue teams on a search for any survivors in the neighborhoods, towns and cities that have recently been overrun... Hold on..." The news reporter pressed her fingers onto her ear and turned pale. "Folks, I have just received that all of the evacuation points and shelters have been overrun by zombies and the rescue teams have disappeared and it appears that several states are now nothing but a lifeless, zombie infested, blood covered, burning waste land. The following states are...

By this time David had turned the TV off... "So..." David said. "Why don't go see how george is doing?"

David and Agatha looked outside the window George was lying on the ground in his own pool of blood. Bite marks were all over his arms, there were several holes in his bloody clothes, blood and dirt stained his skin.

"How does he look?" Charlie asks, covering her eyes. She refused to look at George at his current state.

"Let's see..." Agatha said. "Judging by the very painful looking bite marks on the his skin with his face twisted in pain, his arm is now a bloody bone and his pain of being eaten seems to be on the 'holy fuck level'. He looks pretty good."

Then suddenly, George twitched. His fingers started to curl. Uncurl. Curl. Uncurl. Then he stood up and looked around with a blank expression on his face. He became one of 'them'.

Just then loud gunshots were heard nearby. Thay all could hear people shouting. Screeching of tires. Inhuman sounds and more gun shots.

"Guys... I... I think help is coming!" Charlie said.

"But how do we know they're not one of those 'things'?" David asked.

"Well, for one thing... They're shooting guns.." Agatha said. Then more screeching of tires were heard. "Oh, and they're driving."

David remains silent for a moment. "Okay." David said. "Let's make a mad dash for it!"

"What's the plan?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, First. We dress ourselves up as zombies and pretend to be them. Second. When we're near enough we run like little girls and scream at the top of our lungs yelling 'Help us! Help us!' and then we get the fuck outta there!"

"Sounds good." Agatha said. "But the zombies can actually smell us so how do we get them to think we're one of them?"

David thinks for a moment and looked at the bloody George walking around...

-------

"Hey, David?" Charlie asked as she was dangling from the roof.

"Yeah?" David answered, holding a gun he found in the sofa in the living room.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Are you ready Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Agatha?"

"Got the chainsaw ready!"

"All right then... Let's do it!"

"Hey, Hey George!" Charlie yelled. "Lookit me! I'm free meat helplessly dangling from the roof before I fall down and get eaten by awful, smelly, rotting, walking corpses!

George turned to Charlie and made an inhuman noise and ran below her, reaching up trying to get her. Then Agatha ran out the door and sliced George's head off with the chainsaw.

Then George fell to the floor with a thud and David and Agatha got Charlie down and dragged George's body inside.

-------

"David. This is so disgusting!" Charlie said in disgust as David was cutting george open.

"Look. We have no choice it's the only way for us to prevent those things from smelling us." David explained.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Agatha said and rushed to the toilet.

"Okay he's open... Who'll go first?" David asked.

"Why don't you go first? After all it's your idea." Charlie said.

"Okay." Then David reached his hand into George's body and started to coat himself in his blood.

"Ohh, I feel so much better!" Agatha said as she walked out of the bathroom then she saw David coating himself with George's blood and turned green and rushed back into the bathroom to throw up some more.

"Okay, You're turn Charlie." David said. as he coated blood over Charlie's pants.

"This is going to mark me for life." Charlie said as she coated herself with blood too.

"Oooh, I think I threw up my lunch and breakfast." Agatha said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Agatha, You're turn!" David said. with his hands full of blood.

"I'm going to be sick..."

--------

"Okay, now that we look like them. We have to act like them. Now let's take that one over there and observe it." Agatha said, poiting at the wandering zombie outside. "Look at it's face it's sad with a dash of anger. Observe it's composture. It's loose and slightly bendy. So now let's try it. Charlie?"

Charlie walked around the room with her back inward and moaned.

"Good. Now David?"

David placed arms in front of him and started to limp quickly around the room.

"Nice. Now let';s all try it together. Ready? 1,2,3!

--------

Agatha, Charlie and David were walking down the street looking for the rescue team. They heard the gunshots coming nearer and they knew they were close. After walking a few more blocks they saw a bus accompanied by small jeeps moving quickly down the street as they were getting away from the zombies.. They waved at the bus and yelled for help. The bus pulled over and let them in.

When they got in, they saw the bus was half filled with survivors some were at the windows shooting at the horse of zombies behind them. They also noticed that the bus had no seats. They were probably torn off to make room for any survivors.

"Who are you?" The bus driver asked.

"Survivors." David replied.

"Anyone of you bitten?"

"No."

"Get in, quickly. By the way, name's Cherry. The guys at the left window are Chuck and Henry. To the right, Michelle and Michael."

"Thanks. I'm David. This is Charlie and Agatha. We just came from the University."

Cherry closed the doors and started to move.

After a few minutes David came to Cherry and asked where were they going.

"We're going to Riverton." Cherry answered.

"Riverton?" David asked. "Isn't that the town 20 miled from here?"

"Yup."

"Why there?"

"A handful of the military came to it and made it into a small town of the living. Me and the others were sent from there to look for any survivors." Cherry explained.

Meanwhile...

_Meat... Fresh meat... Delicious meat... _The bloody man thought. as he, the cheerleader, the policewoman. the lawyer, the doctor and the high school girl ate a man.

_But why? Why do I find this delicious? Who am I? Am I always like this? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?_ Then the man started to have visions in his head. They were painful but... What he was seeing seems familiar somwhow then he heard voices. _"Good morning sunshine!" "He's beautiful, Kris." "I think I'll name him.." "How many time do I have to tell you not to run around the house?" "Congratulations on your graduation, son!" "What are you going to be when you finish college?" " I'm going to be part of a rescue team!" "What's your name, kid?" "My name's not kid! It's Zack. Zack Harolds." "This is coming to you live from..." "Corpses are coming to life and are feed ing on the flesh of the living" " People are advised to stary indoors and arm themselves." "The president has issued a nation wide evacuation!" "I'm staying! I want to help these people!" "No! You're coming with us." 'No! I want to stay here! At Millstone! I want to help!"_

_"They've gotten in the school!" "Zack, you're in group B with Katey, Officer Blue, Doctor Reynolds, Lawyer Jackson and Amanda and George.." "Zack, look!"_

_"AAAHHHH!"_

_Zack Harolds..._ Thought the man. _I think... I think that was... no... That IS my name and I know now that I'm not always like this I'm... I'm... I'm going to fight this hunger and help these others to figth it too..._

------

Animaxfan: Hey! It's me! Hope you like it so far!

Makiro: You sure made a crappy ending to this chapter...

Animaxfan: Oh, really? Can you do better?

Makiro: Shut up, Guinea pig!

Animaxfan: Hmmph! Meanie!


	3. A way to communicate

Animaxfan: Hello there! Sorry if the ending of the last chapter is kind of crappy.

Makiro: Finally! He admits it!

Animaxfan: Shut up, Makiro!

Makiro: You made a crappy ending! You made a crappy ending!

Animaxfan:Boo hoo! Makiro, YOU MEANIE! WAAAAHHH!

Makiro: I think I overdid it... Just enjoy this chapter while I calm him down.

-----

_Okay... I have a bit of my humanity back... I'm going to help these zombies to fight this hunger... But... How can I do that if... I CAN"T RESIST THE HUNGER, MYSELF!!! _Zack thought as he ate the organs of a dead man along with his friends.

30 minutes later...

_Okay... Now that horrible thing I did is finally done... I'll get started by asking these zombies if they remember anything before they became horrible, flesh eating, foul smelling, rotting, butt-ugly, maggot infested, dumb looking, non breathing, bad teethed, dirty zombies... Okay I think I just hurt my own feelings... Wait... Oh no... I think... I think I'm going to have a dramatic flashback! NOOOOOOO!!!!!_

_Flashback!_

_"Okay team." Said a man who was sitting behind a desk. "We've just received new info about the zombies and the scientists managed to write everything they knew about these things so far in a small envelope... Okay I'll start reading now... Wait, where's that envelope?" The man looks around in his drawer. "Ah, here it is! Let's see..._

_Dear Rachael,_

_Ever since the first grade I had a crush on you and I'd really like to know you better. I worship you everyday. I think of you everytime I... Well... Uh... Let's just say I think of you everytime I'm having my "happy time". So I'm asking if... If you would go on a date with me. Would you? Please say yes..._

_Love, That dorky boy who sat in the front row._

_"Is that it, Captain Kreuger?" A girl named Katey asked._

_"It doesn't sound like information about zombies to me..." A doctor said._

_"I think it's a love letter!" George said._

_"Dorky looking boy who sat in the front row?" A laywer asked._

_"So... You think of her when you have your "happy time?" A policewoman asked._

_"You worship her?" Another girl named Amanda asked in disbelief._

_Kreuger noticed what he was reading blushes and frantically looks around his drawer for the REAL envelope._

_"Ah, Here it is..." Kreuger said holding up an evelope that says: Everything To Know About Zombies For Dummies._

_Okay, It says:_

_After running a few tests we have found out that these Zombies have been reanimated from one of our experimental viruses. So as a result anyone bitten by these creatures shall become infected and will and/or shall transform into these zombies and must be quaratined and be disposed of immediately. During one of the very logical and yet very useless tests we have also found out that these reanimated corpses retain some primal needs. The need to feed and also the quickest way to dispose of it permanently is to chop off it's head or by destroying brain... And just in case you didn't understand, all you have to do is to chop it's fuckin' head off and/or blast it's brain! Got it?_

_P.S. Zombies can run. But they can't talk._

_End of flash back!_

_Oh great! _Zack thought. _I just remembered! Zombies can't talk! How am I going to to this? Sigh..._

40 minutes later...

_Okay, I think I figured out how to communicate with these guys. I really hope this works..._

"Rrrunnh!" Zack grunted.

Then Amanda, Katey, Officer Blue, Dr. Reynolds and Lawyer Jackson looked at him along with several other zombies.

_Now we're getting somewhere..._


	4. Zombie meeting VIPS only!

Makiro: Look. I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings or anything. But I really didn't mean to do that.

Animaxfan: ...

Makiro: What'll it take for you to forgive me?

Animaxfan: Simple... Just stay here and be my co-author and best friend...

Makiro: Okay. Deal.

Animaxfan: Alrighty! Everything's fine with me and Makiro now! So Enjoy!

(P.S. Zombies are talking in this chappie! Don't ask me what they're saying, I don't know either!)

-------

A rather large group of zombies were walking (or in some cases limping and/or crawling.) in random directions in the abandoned town of Millstone. Some were just staring into blank space. Many were redoing what they did when they were still alive. And few were actually huddled in a group discussing about something...

"Rauhnnn." A woman said.

"Grryah!" A man argued.

"Hhrreeua." A child said, softly.

"Rrrruunnhhh!" Another said.

And not too soon a few more had joined in on the conversation... The ones who started it was a woman who was formerly known as Amber Brazil, Millstones Newsreporter, A man wearing a jumpsuit. A child still in her pajamas and another man who was wearing a military outfit.

Zack, Amanda, Katey, Kreuger, Jackson and Blue arrived in a group and joined in the little conversation.

"Raaughh!" Zack grunted.

Amber turned to Zack and grunted. The child limped over to Zack and gave him, what seems to look like, a a licence plate from a vehicle.

_FGD90_

_That looks familiar... _Zack thought. Then he remembered something..

_"The school bus is here!" Zack screamed in delight as he was having his first day in school._

_"Zack, remember. Don't talk to strangers and be good, okay?" A woman said._

_"Okay, mommy!" Zack said as he made his way to the bus. He walked behind the bus and saw FGD90 on the licence plate..._

Zack's eyes widened a bit and grunted to the other zombies. The zombies understood and walked in several different directions...

_Meanwhile..._

"So... Agatha, tell us about yourself." Cherry said as she drove through the town.

"I'm about 65 years old. I just got out from the place where I used to be at."

"And what place might that be?" Michelle asked.

"The mental institution."

"Why there? Were you one of the nurses or something?"

"Yes and no. I was a nurse for 25 years but I'm afraid the 25 years was a tad bit too long for me."

"What makes you say that?" Michael asked.

"I've gone a bit crazy."

"Oh, come on! You're joking, right?" Chuck said.

"No. I'm not."

"Then prove it!"

"Alright... If you say so..." Agatha reaches into her pocket and takes out a piece of paper and hands it over to Chuck.

"What's this?" Chuck asked, holding the piece of paper.

"Read it."

Patient report no# 09768129

_Name: Agatha Lanzarriana_

_Age: 40_

_B-day: April 16, 1928_

_Occupation: Nurse_

_Cell no: 12B_

_Caught torturing and mutilating patients and fellow employees. Gets violent when excited. Handle with caution._

_The following casualties are: Dr. Henry Lakers_

_ Nurse Betty Jones_

_ Dr. Kane Mcaine_

_ Ashley Nevermore_

_ James Peach_

_ Jose Estaban_

_P.S. Do NOT and this note repeats NOT give her any object that could case serious injuries. (This especially means chainsaws, mauls, guns, etc.)_

"Woah, You are one twisted woman!" Chuck said, still reading the report.

Then the bus came to a schreeching halt.

"What the heck are you trying to do woman!?" Chuck yelled at the driver. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Cherry pointed to the road with a trembling hand.

"Holy shit..." Chuck whispered.

The road was blocked by more than fifty zombies wandering around the road.

"Gear up everybody!" Chuck yelled to the back of the bus. "We're gonna have ourselves a little parade of death."

------

Animaxfan: Hello there! Sorry if it took so long! You know, school, Studies, Brothers hogging the computer, thinking what will happen next, Zombies trying to break in my house.

Makiro: We are very sorry but please bear with us. We are doing our very best to hold these zombies off.

Animaxfan: Oh! And we're going to need some characters who'll be in the story for a while. About three or four characters would do. The characters MUST meet the following requirements. One, must be over the age of 16. Two, must be an original. (We'll not accept any characters from games, movies, books and other stories.) Three, must have a former occupation. (Ex. Police officer, Nurse, Docter, etc.) And four, Has to be a zombie or a human. Thank you that's all!


	5. Note from the authors

Makiro: Okay, As you read in the last chapter we needed some characters. So we're here to tell you that the deadline is on November 27. So please send us your characters ASAP!

Animaxfan: Uh... Makiro we have a problem.

Makiro: What?

Animaxfan: THE ZOMBIES GOT IN!!!!

Makiro: WHAT!? Get me the chainsaw!

Animaxfan: It's out of gas!

Makiro: Then get me the fire ax!

Animaxfan: Here!

Makiro: Say hello to my little friend.

Then zombies start chasing Animaxfan

Animaxfan: HELP!

Makiro: Don't worry I'm comin' for you! Oh, and I repeat. SEND US YOUR CHARACTERS ASAP!


	6. Welcome to the blood parade!

Animaxfan: Okay everybody! As you know, the character submission request has been closed and now, congratulation to the following!

Makiro: Congratulations to: Lilly Rose Redrider and her human character Ellie!

Sorceress Eternity and her human character Jim!

Horned Reaper 266 and his zombie character Bob!

& ZeD-cHaN and her zombie character uh… herself!

Makiro & Animaxfan: But don't worry! This won't be the last character submission request! 'cause we'll be here for a loooong time! So now enjoy the story!

------

"Okay, We'll all group ourselves into several groups." David said. "Charlie, Agatha, Michael. You guys are with me. Cherry, you, Michelle, Chuck and Henry guard the others. And Larry, You, Ellie and Jim make sure no one runs away from the group. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

The groups prepare themselves near the door while the others nervously look at each other unsure if this plan is safe. Charlie readies herself with a shotgun. Agatha starts her chainsaw. (Don't ask us where she got it. We don't know either!)

"Cherry. On the count of three. Open the door. Ready? One….. two ….-

"WAIT!" Cherry yelled. "Is it one, two, three, go? Or one, two, three, then go?"

"Who said anything about go?" David asked. "Okay, one….. Two….. THREE!"

The door opens and David and the others ran out of the bus shooting at any zombies they see. Agatha swings her chainsaw and managed to cut off several heads. David managed to re-kill some fat motor gang member zombies. Charlie managed to get three mad old lady zombies with a machete. Michael shot a lot of zombies in the head. Michelle and Chuck shot several police men zombies in the chest with their shotguns. But unknowingly, a man, a woman, and a little girl were overrun by zombies.

_The other side..._

Zack, Katie and PJ (note: PJ is the little girl zombie from Zombie meeting VIP's only.) from were moaning orders to the other zombies as the humans were shooting through their army. Then a zombie doctor limped over to Zack and moaned. "Hurhjr." (Okay just to make things easier Makiro and I managed to translate what the zombies are saying so I hope you guys don't mind!)

"Zack, the humans managed to kill 13 of us." The doctor said.

"And the good news?" Zack asked.

"We managed to convert three of the humans. A police officer named Bob, a woman named Zed and a little girl named Dili." The doctor replied.

"Send them here." Zack ordered PJ.

PJ nodded and disappeared in the large crowd of zombies. A moment later PJ came back with the new recruits.

The police officer, Bob had a huge hole in his neck and a bloodstained uniform. The woman, Zed wore a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a red and white striped scarf (Don't ask why, we don't know either!) The jacket was blood stained and there was a bite mark on her arm. The girl, Dili wore a bloody, green blouse and a slightly torn brown dress.

"Your orders sir?" Bob asked.

---

"SHIT!" Cherry screamed as a little girl zombie nearly bit her arm..

"Charlie! Behind you!" Chuck yelled as a zombie clown sneaked up behind her.

"Huh? AAAHH!" Charlie shot the clown in the head with her shotgun and sent blood and small, soft, squishy bits of brain flying through the air. "I never did like clowns."

Agatha screamed furiously as she swung her chainsaw frantically as she ran through twelve zombies.

"Sometimes, that woman scares me." Chuck whispered to a zombie as they stared at her. The zombie nodded and they both went back to trying to kill each other.

"AAAAHHH!" A nurse screamed as a zombie tried to grab her.

"Ellie!" A doctor yelled.

"Jim! Help!" Ellie screamed as the zombie wrapped his arms around her. (No, not in the romantic and/or perverted way.)

Jim took a scalpel he had in his pocket and swiped it at the zombie's neck and managed to make a huge gash. The zombie immediately let Ellie go and went down.

Ellie ran to Jim and stayed behind him as several more zombies approached.

"Jim?" Ellie said.

"Yes, Ellie?"

"If we get out alive, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"I…. I….."

"Well?" Jim asked.

"I…..I…"

"Well?" Jim asked again.

"I just soiled myself." (Ha! Gotcha! Thought she was going to say I love you didn't 'cha?)

"Oh."

Then suddenly the zombies had stopped. They started to walk away from the battle as if they were retreating.

---

"Are you sure this was the right thing to do?" Katie asked.

"Trust me. It is….." Zack answered and went away with the retreating horde.

"So what are we going to do?" PJ asked.

"We just lost 34 of us. What do you think we're going to do? We're going to bolster our ranks."

"But…. Where are we going to find that many people?"

"Zed just told me that there's a survivor's camp not far from here their defenses are really weak. So….. we attack by night just to make things more…… Movie like."

"Why?" Katie asks.

"It's a movie isn't it?"

"Oh... right…."

------

Animaxfan: Ahhh! Finally We're done!

Makiro: Not yet! We still have some more packing to do!

Animaxfan: We're are we moving to again?

Makiro: Silent hill! Now help me pack!


End file.
